Bad Boys Club
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: While on shorleave, Archer and Tucker share a memory before Enterprise with Sato, Reed and Mayweather. *One shot short. *Some language


**Bad Boys Club**

Enterprise had docked at Zedia Prime to pick up supplies and take a well deserved shore leave for 3 days.

As Archer, Tucker, Sato, Reed and Mayweather checked into the reserved resort suites, the desk clerk looked up at Commander Tucker. "Sir. Packages from Earth arrived in your name on the cargo vessel. We have already put them in your room for you."

"Packages for me?" Trip asked in confusion. "Who are they from?"

"The manifest states Mister and Missus Tucker sent them. We assumed it was a personal delivery from a family member. Should they have been placed with the supply order?"

"No. That's my parents. I wonder what they sent me." Trip tapped at his chin wondering what the packages might be, as he wasn't expecting his parents to send him anything.

As the group went to the floor of the hotel they would all be staying in, Archer gave his own thoughts what the packages might be. "Early Christmas present, maybe?"

Malcolm chimed in with his own thoughts. "Your birthday was a few months ago...maybe a belated gift?"

Trip shook his head at the suggestions. "Naw. Ma and Pa stopped giving me Christmas and birthday presents years ago. They never know what to get for me and anything they do get, I can't exactly have or use on the ship. Maybe Ma made some cookies and sent them along or something."

The group followed Trip to his room, curious what the packages were, they all looked into the room with open mouths and wide eyes at what they saw.

Jon looked over Trip's shoulder. "That's _a lot _of cookies." He said as he stared at the 3 very large containers in the middle of the room.

"Sure is!" Hoshi proclaimed as she watched Jon push past the group towards the containers.

Jon spotted a note attached to the top of one of the containers and read it aloud. "Trip. Cleaning out the attic. Your stuff, do something with it. Love mom and dad." Jon laughed as he passed the note to Trip. "Oh shit Trip! I think you've been officially kicked out of your parents house!"

Trip shot him a sarcastic look as he snapped the note away from Jon's hand. "Yeah. Really funny." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"What is all of this stuff, Commander?" Travis asked in curiosity.

Trip shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Stuff I put in in storage when I left for Enterprise. Don't really remember what all is in there."

Malcolm looked at the containers like an excited child at Christmas. "Well...let's take a look, shall we?"

Grinning at Malcolm's excitement, he shook his head. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead and open them."

The group started opening and going through the containers. In one of the containers, Trip started to pull out some old scuba gear, inspecting it. "Oxygen tanks are no good, guess I'll dump these, and the wetsuit...doubt I can fit into this one any more."

Jon laughed. "Yeah...you really should lay off the carbs." He gave Trip a little backhanded slap on his stomach.

They continued to pull items out of the container looking through the mementos and Trip's childhood memories as Trip inspected them, giving explanations as to what they were and deciding if he wanted to keep the items, give them away, or simply throw them into the recycling chute.

"Hey! Check out this jacket!" Hoshi said as she put on the black tasseled leather jacket. "This is cool."

"You like it? You can have it." Trip said dismissing the fact that it was somewhat too big for her.

"Really? Seriously? I can keep it?" Hoshi grinned at him.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Just then he heard Jon slowly speaking as he turned to see what Jon had found.

"Oh my God! The book!" Jon was saying as he dug out a large, hefty photo album. "I can't believe this is in here!"

The group looked at the album that Jon was now holding and taking it to the table. "What's that?" Travis asked.

Jon chuckled. "You know our Commander here is a little shutterbug. These are pictures he's taken over the years. Great times in this album."

They all gathered around the low table to sit and look at the pictures, while Jon got some glasses and a bottle of scotch he brought with him, as Trip explained some of the pictures, telling them about the people and places shown. He smiled sadly at the pictures of his sister. "That's Liz in high school with one of her old boyfriends. Oh! And here's one with a friend of hers, Cindy. I had a huge crush on Cindy, asked her out a couple times but she turned me down. And here's Liz's husband before they got married."

Trip continued turning the pages as the group drank and laughed at his stories, reminiscing with him. They started to see pictures that included their Captain, younger and smiling in most.

"Here's Cap'n first time I took him diving. He might be smiling, but look at those eyes...he was scared shitless."

"I wasn't that scared, Trip. Yeah...a little nervous but not scared shitless."

Travis was hesitant as he spoke. "Uh, Captain. It's in the eyes...you were scared."

Jon rolled his eyes at them. "Ok. I was scared. Shut up."

They all laughed as Hoshi spotted a picture of Trip, in Bermuda shorts and shirtless, leaning over a boat engine with a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he worked. "Wow Commander...now that's hot."

Hoshi looked up, wide-eyed as she realized what she had just blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth from the embarrassment.

They all laughed as Trip chuckled. "Thanks. Glad to hear that."

He turned the page again as more pictures of Trip, Jon and other friends appeared. "That was in New Orleans, Mardi Gras. Damn we got so drunk."

"Hell, to this day, I don't remember making it back to the hotel that night."

"Don't feel bad...neither do I, but I guess we got there 'cause that's where we woke up."

He turned the page again as Jon looked at one of the pictures. "Damn boat!" He hissed out.

Malcolm looked at the picture. "That's a nice looking boat. What's wrong with it?"

"Damn thing almost got me thrown out of Starfleet and almost got Trip arrested." Jon growled.

Trip held up his hand at Jon. "No, wait. Don't blame the boat for what you did."

"Shut up Trip! It was the boat's fault and I'm sticking to it!" He grinned as he got up to toss the empty bottle in the trash and brought back another bottle.

"Oh this sounds like a good story! You have to tell us!" Travis laughed as he took another drink of the scotch.

"Oh...it's a doozie alright." Trip laughed.

"Yeah. Trip got so mad at me, he disappeared for 3 days. Thought he went back to the states and left me stranded in Singapore."

Trip crinkled his brows at Jon. "I wasn't that mad at you, I got over it fast enough, and that's not why I disappeared."

Jon turned to Trip cocking his head. "Ok. Why did you disappear then?"

"Remember that super hot guy we saw in the marketplace? 6 foot 3, chiseled marble muscles?"

"Yeah."

Trip grinned and wagged his brows at Jon as he took a drink.

Jon looked at him stunned. "Trip! You slut! All these years I thought you disappeared because you was pissed at me, and now I find out it was because you were _getting laid?_ Did that guy even speak English?"

"Nope, and he didn't have to speak English. We had our own language going on." He grinned widely.

"Dog." Jon muttered.

"Woof." Trip laughed out.

"Ok. Ok. Get back to the boat! What the hell happened with the boat?" Travis insisted in his curiosity.

Jon shook his head. "Ok. Trip and I were on vacation in Singapore. We pretty much stayed drunk the entire time and...uh...some other illicit pharmaceutical influences that Starfleet wouldn't approve of."

"Captain? _You?_" Malcolm questioned in shock.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, your old Captain here wasn't always the straight-laced boy scout you might think of today."

"Boy ain't that the truth!" Trip grinned.

Jon rolled his eyes at Trip. "Anyway, it was late at night, Trip had passed out and I was getting a little hungry."

Trip leaned over to Hoshi and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "In other words, he had the munchies."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I decided to go for a walk to find an all night vendor. They really do have the best street food there you know. So I was walking by the docks when I saw this boat. It was absolutely beautiful with all the bells and whistles. I thought that Trip would really like to see it, but I didn't feel like walking all the way back to the hotel to wake him and walk back, so… I drove the boat down the shoreline to the hotel."

Hoshi gasped in shock. "Captain! You _stole_ a boat?"

Jon put his hand up shaking his head. "No. I didn't steal a boat...I _borrowed_ a boat. I was going to take it back after Trip checked it out. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Trip laughed. "Yeah. Except you didn't exactly take it back right away...did ya?"

"That wasn't my fault! Anyway, I woke Trip up, he took one look at the boat and didn't seem too impressed."

"I was still half asleep and under the influence. I wasn't too impressed with anything at the time, other than a pillow." Trip grumbled out.

"Yeah well, whatever. Well...after Trip went back to the room, I guess I followed him, but don't really remember doing that. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and it's daylight, Trip is yelling "Jon! Jon! What the hell did you do?" I look up and the room is filled with cops, they have poor Trip down on his knees, hands behind his back while he's screaming and cussing me out."

Jon put on his best southern accent. "You sonna bitch! What the hell ya do? I'm gonna kill ya!" Jon turned back to his own voice. "Then he starts crying. "Don't take me to jail! Please don't take me to jail. I can't go to jail!""

Jon and Trip grinned while proclaiming loudly in unison at the memory. "I'm too pretty to go to jail!"

Everyone laughed as Jon continued. "Then one of the cops asks me. "Did you steal this man's boat?" I look up to see who he was pointing to and about had a heart attack when I saw a fucking Starfleet Admiral glaring at me. Well...I couldn't let Trip get stuck in that situation so I start pleading for him. I admitted that it was me and Trip had nothing to do with it, asking them to let him go and I'll take whatever punishment."

"Then this Admiral asks my name. I barely squeak out "Jonathan Archer, sir." The Admiral looks at me and asks, "Henry Archer's boy?" Now I'm ready to shit myself thinking about all the ways my dad is going to kill me when he finds out about this. "Yes sir." I told him. He looks at me and to my shock tells me that because he admires my dad's work, he won't press charges or put me on report, as long as I get the boat cleaned and back into his slip within 3 hours."

"So, Trip and I scrubbed the boat and got it back to the slip."

"Still say you shoulda did it by yourself." Trip crossed his arms over his chest giving Jon a smirk.

"And to this day I thank you for helping me. And if it wasn't for your help, we wouldn't have gone for that ride...so there." Jon playfully stuck his tongue out at Trip.

"Ride?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah. The Admiral was so impressed at how clean the boat was, and Trip tinkering with the engine, he said the boat ran better than it ever had, he took us for a joyride."

"And it was a blast too! He even let me drive it for a little bit!" Trip had a huge grin as he remembered the ride.

"So, did you ever see that Admiral after that?" Travis asked.

Jon chuckled. "Actually, I did. I almost had yet another heart attack at my promotion ceremony when that same damn Admiral walked up to pin my Captain bars on me. I prayed he wouldn't remember me, but as he pinned my bars on, he leaned in and told me not to steal anymore boats...or test shuttles for that fact."

Everyone laughed and Hoshi shook her head. "Captain, I didn't know you were part of the "bad boys" club."

"Yeah...well…" Jon grinned.

"So whatever happened to that Admiral?" Malcolm questioned.

"Oh. We became very good friends." Jon raised his glass. "To Admiral Forest."

They all raised their glasses, clinking them in the toast as they all said in unison. "Admiral Forest. Here, here."

Trip took his drink and gave a thoughtful look. "Wonder what ever happened to that boat."

Jon grinned at Trip. "A couple years before he died, he sold it...to me...for one credit."

Trip almost choked on his drink as he coughed out. "Are you _serious!?_ One credit!"

Jon leaned back gloating as he took another drink. "Yep."

Trip looked down at the picture and scowled. "Damn boat."

**End.**


End file.
